Combinations
by Flibber T. Gibbet
Summary: Three people taken two a a time... How many possibilities are there? And how many will actually work?


Combinations

Flibber T. Gibbet

Rated: T for language

Disclaimer: It is my fate that I am not to own Naruto. ::squeezes Neji-plushie::

Author's Note: Well, math inspired me to write this... WTF? Oo Anyway, this has changed so much while I was writing it. Stupid story... never listens to me... punish... idiots... This story has romance, humor, and some angst if you squint real hard (I don't normally talk like that).::squinting... squinting... no angst:: This story is... okay, in my opinion. It was fun writing, so hopefully that counts for somethin... No? Crap. So read and hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Kakashi had never had great use for math. All the calculations usually required as a ninja he just knew. He _was_ a Jounin, after all, and a great one at that. But after observing his team and their failed attempts at love, he remembered something he had learned long, long ago.

Combinations.

"Hmmm… Would that work? Let's see... How many couples can be created out of Team 7? So that would be three taken two at a time… Which gives me three… Obviously…," muttered Kakashi. "Three possibilities… Wonder when the idiots will figure out the third option's almost always the best…" Kakashi smiled and decided he would be generous enough to give his team a "small nudge" in the right direction.

With a customary cloud of smoke, he appeared at the meeting ground. "Yo." He loved that word. Short, sweet, and infuriated the hell out of two of his team members.

"You're late!" accused Sakura and Naruto together, one of the very few things they do in unison. Sasuke did nothing.

"Nice to see all of you, too," replied their sensei. "A gold flying unicorn was badly injured, and I, with my pure heart, couldn't leave such a noble creature to writhe in pain." He smirked behind his mask, his visible eye curving gleefully. Sakura looked nonplussed, Naruto was… Naruto, so probably dreaming of ramen, and Sasuke… was Sasuke snickering? Maybe his excuse was plausible, after all. If Sasuke could do something akin a snicker, who knows what else could happen…

_One… Two… Three…_

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! I was just wondering if-" The pink-haired kunoichi's eager look froze at Sasuke's interruption. Maybe today would be different. From all the other times where he had refused her without a second thought. He made her feel so ugly and useless, and yet she knew she would try for his untouchable heart until the day she was damned. Maybe she was already… Was today her day to be loved ? Maybe today really was different.

"No." Or not… Hope is a bitch.

Sasuke marveled at the girl's persistence and determination. He only wished she would aim those admirable qualities somewhere away from him. As much as he respected her, he would never love her. His heart belonged to only one person, and it was his for the taking. And glancing slyly at Kakashi, smirking knowingly behind his orange book, he had a feeling that their sensei knew exactly to whom his vulnerable heart belonged.

"Sakura, you're looking really pretty today." Naruto didn't know why he even bothered. He doubted whether he really liked Sakura anymore. She was pretty and smart, but she didn't give a shit about him. Then again, not many people did. Maybe fifteen, twenty tops, in this entire damn village. And only one that really mattered. Shyly, the uncharacteristically quiet boy snuck a small peek at the only one.

"Shut up, Naruto. You're bothering Sasuke-kun," Naruto was the only one Sasuke ever acknowledged willingly.

She wanted to be the only one.

Sasuke did look irritated. At Sakura. Sometimes it was hard to believe they were a team at all.

Kakashi looked up from his book and grinned. _This is like a fucking soap opera! Even better than Jiraiya's books…_

There they were… All three possibilities…

_Possibility Number 1: Sasuke and Sakura_

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Stop staring at me."

"… Of course."

It was so funny. And yet so miserable. Kakashi had no doubt Sakura would do anything to make Sasuke hers. Startled, he strained to hear her muted whisper.

"Anything to make him happy…," she promised to no one in particular.

Grey eyes looked upon a pink-haired girl with a new light and respect.

_Possibility Number 2: Naruto and Sakura_

"Sakura-chan, would you like to have some ramen with me?"

"When will you get it in your head that no one but you even likes ramen, Naruto?"

Sasuke frowned.

This was simply amusing. And forced. Naruto lacked all of his old enthusiasm. At a first glance, there was no difference between the Naruto now and the Naruto from the Academy. But differences there were. Every few moments, Naruto shot a discreet glance at a permanently scowling Sasuke, perhaps hoping to gauge his reaction.

_Poor naïve dobe. When will he realize Sasuke only gets in such fowl moods when he asks Sakura out?_

Cue the drum roll, please…

_Possibility Number 3: Sasuke and Naruto_

"Hey, dobe."

"Teme! Don't call me that."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"What? You call me and then you say nothing. You're such a teme, teme."

"Brilliant deduction. Do you want to spar?"

"…"

"… I'll treat you to ramen afterwards."

"C'mon, teme! Time's a-wastin'. Bye, Sakura, Kakashi! I'm off to kick Sasuke's ass!"

And off they went, leaving a confused and hurt Sakura and a smug Kakashi behind. She turned to him and asked a single question.

"Why?"

Kakashi, for all his skill as a ninja, shrugged and answered, "The third possibility is always the best. Ja ne!"

Was it just her or was Sakura missing out on something?

The romance may not be there yet, but the third option is always the best.

* * *

Well, that's that. You've read and hopefully enjoyed. Okay, a few things. If you're taking a test, don't choose the third option all the time. IT IS NOT ALWAYS THE BEST. Just a little warning... And if you do, please don't blame me... I already have enough guilt to deal with. Review, please. I'm begging you here. ::begs:: Make a little kid happy. ::puppy eys:: Ah, well.

flib forever


End file.
